


our choices seal our fate

by gingergenower



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Until the next episode airs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Daxamites find their prince.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Broken Crown' by Mumford and Sons.

They’re in a field, in the middle of nowhere, because a spaceship landed and he couldn’t watch Kara leave the DEO on her own. Three figures ambushed them, knocking Kara right out of the air and grabbing Mon-El, yanking him towards the ship.

“Supergirl-”

Jumping back up to her feet, Kara freezes as the third figure, a masked woman, points a warning her. “This is no business of yours.”

“Let him go,” Kara says, and Mon-El tries to kick his captors. “If you hurt him-”

“What will you do, _Kryptonian_?”

Mon-El catches Kara’s eye, and Kara settles her weight to her back foot, fists raised and staring hard at the woman. “He is my friend and this is my city. You’re not welcome to either.”

“Take him back to the ship.”

A moments’ pause- Kara weighs up her opponent, Mon-El tenses- and then Kara launches herself at the woman.

Mon-El doesn’t see the fight, he can’t, he’s too busy smashing his fist into the face of one of the men holding him, heel slamming down on the other’s foot, manipulating himself out of their hands and smacking them to the ground before they’re even shocked.

He staggers toward, trying to track their fight but it’s too fast- then there’s a tinny voice in his ear, and he registers that he’s been hearing Winn chatter over the coms for the last 30 seconds.

“- _it’s not that I don’t mind the quiet, you’re super annoying_ -”

“We need J’onn,” Mon-El says through gritted teeth, meeting a punch thrown his way and slamming the man back down. “Send J’onn-”

The breath’s knocked out of him. The woman pins Kara by the throat, pressing harder the more Kara scrabbles around, knocking aside her desperate fingers.

He throws himself at them, tackling the woman so hard they smack into the dirt thirty foot away. The woman picks herself up faster than Mon-El, but her mask’s fallen off and he’s not sure his legs would work anyway.

“Viila,” he says, breathing hard, kneeling at her feet. “Is that-?”

“Your highness,” she says, bowing her head and turning to keep her gaze on Kara, who is still flat on her back. “The ship waits for you.”

One of the men hauls him upright, and he barely notices. “I thought everyone died,” he says. He hated her, the Royal Guard the bane of his life and Viila, the leader of their asinine, wearying venture, but something hollow in his chest fills at a face he recognises. “I thought- no one answered my message, I thought I was the only one-”

“Most did die. We’re to escort you to safety-”

Kara’s staggering to her feet, and Viila moves to put herself between her and Mon-El, and he struggles against the guard, and the second, eye socket bruised, restrains him.

“No, don’t- she protects people, okay, I know she’s a Kryptonian but she’s _good_ , you’d like her more than you ever liked me-”

Kara doesn’t move from where she’s standing, eyes flicking between them. They finally land on Mon-El. “You’re the prince.” 

“You can’t be a prince of somewhere that doesn’t exist anymore,” he says, but Kara looks like she’s going to throw up or pass out, and he finally spits at Viila, “if you don’t let me go I’m going to be more of a problem than I ever was on Daxam-”

“It’s my job to protect you.” 

“I don’t need protecting from her!”

“With all due respect, your highness, it is my judgement on the danger that presents itself that matters.”

He shudders out a breath, trying to calm down. “Let me talk to her. Please, if you’re going to take me, let me- I need to _explain_.”

Glancing away from Kara, Viila narrows her eyes at him. She turns back. “You’ve changed.”

“You haven’t.”

She considers Kara, whose cape flutters in the wind, watching them warily. She’s between them and the spaceship. Viila nods at the men and stands aside.

Mon-El lurches towards Kara, but stops short of her. Her arms wrap around her stomach and she can’t quite look at him. He swallows.

“You’re the prince.”

“I should’ve died on Daxam, I should’ve stayed with my people, but I was a coward and it didn’t even occur to me until I’d already left.” He should’ve told her a long time ago. “There isn’t a prince anymore, whoever that man was is gone now.” 

Closing her eyes, she bites her lip. “You lied to me.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you. Not- not you.”

She brings herself to look at him. “You’re never who I think you are.”

“I’m not- that prince, anymore, I don’t want to be him again, and I’m no hero, but you’ve made me better. I want to be who I am with you.”

“I didn’t make you different.”

Mon-El chokes on his own laugh, running a hand through his hair and grinning. “I left my planet to burn without me. All my people. My parents. I know you see the people like they’re as whole and kind as you are, but that’s not who I was.”

“I left Krypton.”

“You were a child. I was a future king.”

At that, Kara blinks, and finally nods. Her arms drop to her sides, hands in fists, and he waits until she relaxes them and holds her hand out to him before he takes quick steps to sweep her up in a hug. He presses himself close, he fills the space around her with his body and breathes her in.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs against her ear, and she shakes under him.

Her voice is stronger than his, speaking against his shoulder. “I don’t want you to leave.”

He smiles, pulling away enough to cup her face in his hands and press a kiss to her forehead. “Then I won’t.”

“That’s not your choice,” Viila says.

Turning, he keeps Kara behind him. Her hand slips into his, tethering him to her. “I’m a prince without people. A king without a crown; there’s no point protecting me, my title means as little to the world now as it meant to me then.”

“My duty is to you.”

Boots slam on the dirt next to them, and J’onn glances between them all. “May I ask what is happening?”

Mon-El ignores him, staring Viila down. “My duty is to her.”

“Daxamites do not fall in love.”

“Just because we never allowed ourselves to love doesn’t mean we weren’t capable of it.”

Viila straightens up. Kara’s other hand curls around his upper arm, ready to swing him out of the way if a fight breaks out, Mon-El realises.

“Do you formally disown your birth right?”

“Yes.”

Kara’s hand slackens.

Viila bows, and turns to leave.

“You could stay on Earth,” he calls after her, but she ignores him.

“Are you sure- they’re your people, the last of your people-”

He turns to Kara and holds her gently by the wrist so he can rearrange their fingers to lace together. “I’m sure.”

“You called for help,” J’onn says, staring at Mon-El.

“You were late,” he shrugs, tucking Kara’s hair behind her ear. “Are you okay?”

Kara musters a smile. “Of course.”

He pulls her close again, and they sway together while J’onn mutters into the coms that they’re fine and the aliens are leaving.

Mon-El kisses her, because she’s still there and there’s nothing else he can think of.

**Author's Note:**

> So when I first watched 2x08 I thought those aliens might be looking for Mon-El as in family trying to find him. Since reading other people’s fan theories I’ve realised that’s probably wrong, and they’re hostile, but I thought it’d make for an interesting reveal that he’s the Prince of Daxam.  
> Also, imagine a sci-fi Brienne of Tarth and you’ve got Viila.


End file.
